A new beginning
by crai22
Summary: A lone boy discovers things 10 years earlier than Hiccup does about dragons. He is stranded on an island with some survivors from his family but an accident leaves him with ears like a Night Fury. After about five years he leaves his family to rot and goes anywhere he wants with his dragon Knighter. Than after five more years he arrives on Berk at the time Hiccup runs the school
1. The Beginning

A lone boy stood high up on a cliff looking out at the sea from the direction he had come from. Below him was some family members that were savaging repackage from their destroyed ship. Most of his older cousins were out hunting for food due to them being stranded far from Berk.

He stood watch with a dagger in hand just in case any dragons decided to attack the small group of survivors. But everyone knew that he was different ever sense the attack from outcasts that destroyed their ship. The boy had witnessed Alvin the Terrible attack his father and even cheat just to win the battle. Than to his horror Alvin picked up the gleaming black sword of his fathers and used it to cut his head off.

The vikings on the island tried there best to give all the fallen a proper funeral but it was hard for them all. Than as the boy was looking up he caught sight of a a dragon far off in the distance. He kept watch as it came closer and when he could see it he used the dagger in his hand to reflect light to the people down below.

This caused a frenzy as the vikings dropped everything they had and readied their weapons for the upcoming fight. But as the boy saw the Monstrous Nightmare come closer he took aim with his dagger and tossed it with all his might. Just as the dragon ignited itself for a fight though the dagger hit it's mark in the dragons heart causing it to fall out of the sky.

With that the boy climbed down from his little perch up above the group of survivors to retrieve his dagger from the corpse of the dragon. After picking up the body of the dragon so he could retrieve his dagger he noticed a small cave up above the big one the group was using. So as of that the boy went and found a rope to tie onto the end of his dagger and he used it to climb up to the cave.

When that was done he pulled the rope up to be alone and look threw his bag of stuff. In it he had a small book and that was it. So he sat in the cave entrance looking down at the others as the hunting party returned empty handed. It was of no surprise but he didn't care as he looked back out at the sea.

A few weeks passed and the boy who went by the name Atlas finally got board of everyone and decided to go and explore. Eventually he started to make a journal about all the different dragons he found and all their strengths and weaknesses. Just like Hiccup would eventually find out the boy noticed that dragons were scared of eels.

But it was only after a year that Atlas found a Night Fury, but it wasn't that great of a meeting. One of his cousins had started to get suspicious about his activity's and decided to follow him. As Atlas got close to a set of woods the other boy decided to speak to him. "What do you think our doing Atlas?"

The sudden outburst didn't surprise Atlas who had known that he was being followed for some time. "Exploring so just leave me alone." Atlas climbed a tree as he spoke and started to go tree branch from tree branch to be undetected by the dragons below. But his cousin followed him until he found Atlas looking down at the ground from a tree that had lots of rocks in it for some reason.

Atlas spoke as his cousin came closer in a small whisper. "Don't make a sound. There is a Night Fury right below us." The other boy looked down as he saw the dark navy blue dragon below them. But due to them both being on the same branch it decided now was the best time to break.

The two fell onto the ground with a thud alerting the Night Fury to there presence. Atlas backed up as the dragon faced him obviously angered. As for the other boy he was getting up when a rock from the tree above them fell and hit his head. The dragon though stopped advancing on Atlas as they both looked at the other boy who fell unconscious.

After that the dragon looked down at a vine that had seemed to come out of the ground. Atlas by now had noticed that the vine seemed to of become attached to the two boys and the dragon. Upon seeing it the dragon tried to use a plasma blast but for some reason it didn't seen to affect the vine.

The dragon seemed a bit annoyed and kept glaring at the vine, Atlas, and the other boy but didn't attack. So Atlas built up enough courage to speak to the dragon but was still very nervous. "If you understand me than can you help me move my cousin back to the camp that's been set up nearby?" Reluctantly the dragon agreed and Atlas move the unconscious boy onto it's back. Along the way the boy woke up and Atlas got into a fight with him. When they reached the camp the argument was coming to a close and everyone heard and saw the final outcome of it.

"FINE! You want to be cut loose than cut yourself loose." Atlas was yelling at his cousin and trusted a dagger into his hand so he could cut himself loose. "FINE! I WILL!" He was angered and than reached down to cut himself loose. Everyone saw what happened as the boy went and cut the vine only for all his color to be drained from his face. Than his eyes went and turned to show only white as they rolled up into his head, and finally he fell on the ground with some blood trickling out of his mouth.

Everyone was quiet than one man being dumb spoke up. "Cut the vine keeping the boy and dragon together than kill the dragon." Everyone looked at the man and Atlas spoke making the man feel horrible to mention it. "ARE YOU MAD! When he cut the vine he died instantly and I for one don't want to find out what happens when it is cut again."

The dragon now was starting to sort of tug the vine wanting Atlas to follow him before he did though he spoke to the rest of the vikings who were not use to him talking. "I'll go with this dragon so you won't see me for a while." With that he followed the dragon and soon they were well away from the campsite when Atlas spoke again.

"I... can't... walk... as long... as you... can... dragon... I... need... to... rest." He was out of breath by keeping up with the dragon and sat down on a rock. The dragon though just shook his head as it looked at Atlas while he rested. After five minutes Atlas got up and the dragon stood in front of him with one wing lowered to the ground. "What do you want me to get on your back?" Atlas was confused but slowly and reluctantly he got on the dragons back.

As soon as he did though the dragon took off at high speeds as he held onto it for his life. He held on as the sun went down in the sky and finally hours after the sunset the dragon started to descend and slow down in it's flight. Atlas though by this time had slept and the dragon had flown threw the night to the other side of the island.

When the dragon shook itself a little in it's descent Atlas woke up and nearly fell off but the dragon was able to catch him by his leg. It got close to the ground and hovered before dropping him and he got up after it landed. Looking around he noticed that they were in a town but it was in a serious need of repair, but most of the buildings were still standing for the most part.

The dragon pulled him into one of the houses and he started to go threw the cupboards until he found a signal one that was still intact and the seal was not broken. Looking at it he read the label and started to think about it. "Vine remover?" He broke the seal and knelt down to pour some of the contents onto the vine keeping him connected to the dragon.

The vine detached itself from them both of them, turned brown, and shriveled up before turning to dust. The dragon instantly went out of the house and Atlas just stood there in disbelief. But he soon got over it as he noticed an unopened door and went over to investigate it. When he noticed that it was locked he took out his dagger and started to break the rotten wood.

By now the dragon poked it's head in the building as it watched Atlas dig the wood out around the doorknob. A few times he got it stuck in some that was still good but with some work he got it out and the door gave way. He walked down into the basement of the building and even though he was underground light managed to filter down threw cracks and he could for the most part see.

While down there he found an headband with a note attached to it but due to the dimly lit area he had to go back upstairs. When he did the dragon went away as he came to the door and stood just outside. It watched from behind a corner as he read from the paper obviously curios as to what the young boy was doing. "Night Fury ear headband #45. Do not put on."

Atlas shrugged as he put it into his bag and continued on to another building to explore. For the rest of the day Atlas explored the abandoned village and the dragon followed him around sensing that he was not a threat. When the sun started to set down though Atlas started to look for a place to spend the night and the dragon came out from behind the corner it was hidden behind.

At first Atlas was still as the dragon just stood watching him but when it started to walk away he watched it and started to follow. The dragon lead him to a cave and than laid down but every time Atlas got closer it went away from him. He finally gave up and went to sleep just inside of the cave.

In the morning Atlas woke up and took out his journal to draw an image of a Night fury in it. Of coarse by this time the dragon was returning from a predawn flight and noticed him with his little book. It slowly came up behind him and watched him as he drew a picture of it in his book. Atlas knew that the dragon was behind him so he started to write down a few things that he knew so far and one of them was that if they were not threaten they were naturally curious.

When he put the last dot down and closed the book up to put it away the dragon quickly got out of the way. For the next few months the dragon observed him just as much as he observed it and every day they crept closer to each other. Finally on the fourth month after they met the two were sitting down next to each other in the cave eating.

Atlas was calling the dragon Knighter and it responded very well to what he told it to do. It had been a year now sense Atlas and the rest of his family had been stranded on the island but he didn't care. Atlas was now six years old and knew stuff that others wouldn't know for years, and was even acting as a grown up which surprises most vikings.

There were a few accident's though like the fact that he accidentally created a scare going right down the Night Fury's left eye. The wound had healed but it left a scare that Atlas had grown accustomed to by now. After he finished eating though the he took out the headband he found a while ago and looked at it in wonder.

The dragon also looked at it and Atlas held it in one hand above his head getting a slight head ache. But it only got worse as a small amount of vibration from a Whispering Death caused a rock to fall from the ceiling. It hit him right in the head forcing the headband down on him and he fell to floor.

The Whispering Death came out of the wall and Knighter chased it off before looking at Atlas as he laid unconscious on the floor. He was only out for two days but when he came to he held his hand up to his head rubbing it never noticing the plate like ears now attached to him. He looked down at the assortment of stuff that the dragon had brought for him and ate a lot of the food ferociously.

It was only when one of the new ears he had moved to the sound of wings that he noticed them. He reached up and tugged one a bit only to feel the tugging as he did it, than after he was done he spoke to himself. "Great now I have ears just like Knighter's. Well... he must be happy about it, and I bet that's him right now." As if on cue Knighter came into the cave carrying some food and dropped it before lightening down.

It than spoke in it's own language but Atlas understood it and the two had a calm discussion all the while Atlas was freaking out on the inside. It was still early morning and as a result Atlas went out and somehow found the old forge that the town had. He used it and some of the tools that were still intact for days on in using what metal he could find in the village.

The dragon just watched though as one day Atlas was excited by what he was building. He made some metal and the two had gathered some leather from some wild bores that they had hunted down a while ago. Soon he was stringing the leather together and making it into a very light yet very strong saddle.

He turned to the dragon when he was done and responded to it's commit. "Come on Knighter, I just maid it so I can stay on your back while you fly. It's not going to impede your movement or anything and with this we can go out and explore farther than we ever have before." The dragon reluctantly agreed and allowed Atlas to put it on.

Atlas also made a harness and before he left he grabbed his helmet he made and put it on. The two took off at high speeds and had a lot of fun but it all changed when the returned to the village. It was a good thing they were in the sky for below them was the surviving vikings from the wreckage on the other end of the island.

Knighter hovered as they both listened in on the survivors and he could hear one of them saying how they were right. For the next four years they silently watched and listened in on them as they fixed up the old village. Than one day shortly after his tenth birthday someone from the village came toward the cave and discovered them.

"ATLAS! Your... alive!" They were shocked and Atlas readied one of his many daggers just in case and spoke to the person. "Yeah I'm alive Magnus." The one called Magnus was very surprised that Atlas was alive and not only surviving but somehow he was stronger and even smarter than before he had left. "You have to come to the village to meat everyone. They are going to be shocked by this!"

Atlas put his dagger away as he was pulled by Magnus toward the village and Knighter heard the whole thing from further back in the cave. When they got to the village a lot of people waved while others were just shocked to see Atlas the small and wimpy kid grown up and stronger than ever before. But Atlas was constantly alert as he was led to the new chief of the village and also while they talked to him.

"Atlas? Your... alive!" Atlas nodded feeling uneasy around all the people he had left years ago to go with Knighter to the abandoned village. "Why... I mean if you were still alive why didn't you come back?" They were very confused and Atlas just kept listening with his Night Fury ears, which by now he had mastered. "I needed to be alone for some time that's all."

He than brought out his dagger and threw it on the table, and he kept bringing out dagger after dagger showing all the ones he made while working the forge. As he put them away he could tell that something was wrong and spoke his mind. "Your hiding something and I want to know, now." He had changed and everyone almost fainted as they heard him issue a command.

The new chief looked down and spoke obviously nervous in front of him. "We... we have been under attack for the past few nights now." With that Atlas turned around and left knowing that he couldn't help them but before he could leave the chief spoke. "Wait Atlas we... need your help." AT those words Atlas turned around and spoke before heading out the door.

"I can't help you any more with the dragon problem." Everyone was quiet for a moment before the chief rushed out and turned Atlas around mid walk. "What do you mean you can't help anymore?" The man was very irritated by Atlas' answer and it only got worse as he responded to it. "I mean I can't kill any more dragons, and by that I mean I won't."

The man's face turned red as he spoke to order Atlas. "Remember boy that I'm the chief now and what I say goes, and I say you will kill dragons to defend your family." At that Atlas faced the man with his best death stair he could managed and he saw the man shiver in fright. "Your not the chief, in fact I was the son of our family's head. So if you don't get out of my way I will not hesitate to take you out."

That made the would be chief try and attack him, but Atlas was even more different than anyone knew. He dodged the attack and delivered a swift kick to the mans stomach, than he flipped the man over and punched his face repeatedly. After he fell unconscious Atlas got up and glared at everyone with a signal dagger drawn.

One person picked up their battle ax a bit but Atlas threw his dagger so good that it clipped the mans ear and stuck itself up to the hilt in the wood behind them. By this time Atlas had taken off his helmet so everyone could see what he actually was. Than he walked to the edge of town and turned around yelling at everyone. "I AM NOT THE SAME WEAKLING THAT LEFT YOU FIVE YEARS AGO! I LEAVE YOU ALL TO YOUR OWN FATE FOR I WILL NEVER RETURN TO THIS ISLAND!"

Right there Atlas let go of his may years of pain and grief before returning to the cave he lived in with Knighter. "Knighter we are leaving tonight maybe sooner." The dragon knew what the boy felt like and didn't say a word for Knighter felt awestruck at the boy's outburst and attitude toward the whole group of vikings that could easily take them both out.


	2. The First Meeting

Some time later the two were flying away at high speeds and just barley getting out of the cave before the first attack had struck. The went toward the opposite side of the island and rested for the night. Just as the sun was rising in the sky though the two woke and having just one more look around they left for good.

Knighter though was upset by leaving the only island home that had treated the dragon well. Atlas patted the dragons head and spoke to it while they flew trying to cheer it up. "Knighter you... we might of lost one home but together we can forge a new one." That considerably lightened the mood between them as they flew away from all their worries.

While they traveled Atlas made some things like a whistle to call Knighter in times of need. But there was still some hard times and one in particular changed Knighter from a dragon scared of eels to one that liked to eat them. They had to be dead though for Knighter to eat them as he was still a bit cautious around them but that was it.

The journal Atlas had grew with every day as he talked with other dragons and learned about them more. They even met dragons that could fast than a Night Fury and let's say that they weren't amused. They spent time training to go even faster and they soon were going at speeds that could only be matched by those dragons. But they still weren't that fast as them, yet they were slowly gaining on the dragons.

Knighter even managed to go very high up in the air and they went higher than Hiccup could ever hope to with Toothless. Atlas trained himself in all manner of medicine, tracking, navigation, and survival skills. After about two years from leaving he could stay under water for about 22 minuets, maybe a little longer if he wanted to.

Knighter was very quick by this time and could do split second turns on a dime at very high speeds. The speeds Knighter could reach was almost twice the speed that any regular Night Fury could reach. They both pushed each other to surpass their own limits, but every now and than something happened to them.

It didn't phase them even if they got hurt every now and than with some of their antics. Than one day while they were flying to a distant island a dragon rose up out of the water. Atlas never saw the dragon before and quickly got out his journal and started to write down information. Knighter hovered just out of it's reach and they both saw the same thing happen at the same time.

Knighter saw they eye's change color to blood red, but Atlas looked into those eyes while the dragon looked away. He managed to put his journal away before he slumped forward and Knighter continued onto the island. It was only a short nap but he could hear the dragon saw something about having a vision of the future.

After Knighter landed Atlas woke up and shook his head before writing down the information in his journal. He spoke to Knighter like he normally did trying to figure out what happened but didn't care at the same time. "I have no clue what happened but I'm OK Knighter. Really I am." Knighter was still a bit curious but let it go as Atlas flexed his Night Fury ears a bit trying to relax.

They spent the rest of the night resting for some reason and Atlas watched the dragon out in the ocean a bit as it seemed o take down one of it's own. Than it just went below the waves and Atlas took out his journal and jotted down the information in his little book. "Won't let anyone or anything see it." He spoke to himself and than went to sleep dreaming about what had happened to his family.

But he no longer cared about them and in the morning he felt refreshed and saw Knighter returning from the predawn flight like always. With that they had something to eat and than left to continue on their journey. One year passed and the two found many more of those dragons in all different shapes and sises so a result Atlas called them the Forgotten.

He still had a lingering though in his head about his family but he didn't care about it until one night. They were flying and Atlas was using the stars to navigate them when he realized where they were. "Knighter... right below us is the island that we left about three and a half years ago." He was surprised that they had returned and reluctantly they both went and did a quick flyover the old village.

Knighter got high above the village square and they looked down at the village listening to whatever they could fine. There was no fire cracking and they both could tell that it was long abandoned by the group of survivors. They landed and Atlas used a dagger along with some flint he found to make a small torch.

Looking around he saw that the village had been destroyed by some unforeseen attack about two years ago. It was then that Knighter showed Atlas one of the ability's of a Night Fury by using its special type of growl to navigate in caves and other dark places. With that Atlas saw what the dragon saw with the tone and he could tell that there was nothing left to be done.

They went up to the cave and rested for the rest of the night, but as soon as the sun came up Atlas was in the village looking around. The dragon followed him as he went and poked around in places finding some new cloths for himself. After putting them on he went and explored the main building looking for clues of any sort.

They didn't find anything so Atlas spent most of the day making a small stone plaque telling anyone who finds it to leave when they can and it also served as a grave marker for everyone who died in the village. The sun was setting when they left to get to the next island not wanting to spend the night there.

They landed on the next island and Atlas used his journal to write about the Island of the Lost as he called it now. Than as the sun was rising the two went to sleep and waited for the moon to rise so they could find something else to do. When it did they got up and for the next few years they flew were ever they wanted two. Than they settled down in a cave high up on a rock spire for some the night.

The two had flown non stop for days looking for land and were extremely tired cause of it. But they woke up at noon when the two heard wings flapping nearby. Being careful Atlas crept toward the entrance and looked out to see what was flying around. He used his ears to listen in on the wing beats and it reminded him of a Night Fury.

In all his years of travel with Knighter they had never caught sight of another one so this interested him. He looked out and saw on another rock pillar not that far away some movement, so being careful he brought out his telescope he made and looked threw it. Sure enough there was another Night Fury and some other dragons as well, but what really got him was the fact that there was actually people on them.

For the past ten years he had thought that he was the only dragon rider there would ever be. But now not that far away he could see six kids on five different dragons. One of the dragons was a Hideous Zippleback so he figured the two riding it must be twins. He watched for a while as they sat there talking and from time to time caught a few words that they were saying.

He ducked back in when they started to take off and hid along with Knighter as they saw the dragons fly by the cave. But they had a hard time when the boy Atlas saw earlier started to hover on his Night Fury looking into the cave. Somehow they managed to avoid detection and when he left Atlas looked into the blur-green eyes of Knighter and spoke.

"Seems like were no longer just a signal rarity Knighter." The dragon just shook it's head and Atlas did the same before they had to duck behind the rock again to avoid detection from the other one again. Every now and than it happened and the two just barley managed to avoid detection every time. Than when the group had left the two decided to go and find another hiding spot and watch this group of dragon riders.

0*0*0Hiccup & Friends0*0*0

Hiccup and his friends were doing some training drills in the rocky spires where Atlas and Knighter were resting. He and his friends had decided to do some exploring that day and not train or do anything work related. They had lightened down on a sea stack not that far from the small Cave Atlas and Knighter were in.

The group was talking about what they were going to do on this day off from training and Hiccup for one was actually looking forward to it. Shortly after though he felt like he was being watched and started to look around. "I take it somethings wrong Hiccup?" Astrid had noticed this and Hiccup answered her a bit hesitantly. "I don't know. It's just I fell like were being watch for some reason."

"Let it go Hiccup and just have some fun today." Astrid acting as if everything was fine made Hiccup fell a bit better. So reluctantly he let it go and after a short time the group broke up to go do their own things. Hiccup and Toothless flew toward the sea stack that Atlas and Knighter was in and soon noticed the cave.

Toothless stopped and hovered in front of it but when they didn't see anything they left. "I know bud you feel it to." Hiccup patted Toothless' head and the dragon calmed down a bit as they flew. Every now and than the went back to the cave and looked in expecting to see something but they didn't.

Than as the sun was starting to go down the two made one more stop at the cave and looked in. Before they could enter though they both heard Astrid yelling at them. "Hey! Come on were heading back to the island Hiccup!" Toothless and him reluctantly flew away from the cave and were on their way back to Berk.

The group returned several times for training and every time Hiccup felt like he was being watched. The others didn't though so he just passed it off as paranoia, but still something made him doubt that. Than one day during an exorcise to increase observance Hiccup caught sight of Atlas and Knighter going behind a sea stack. He followed them and just caught glimpses ever time they came round a comer.

"Wait! Come back!" He tried to get the attention of the mysterious dragon he kept seeing disappear around corners but failed. Toothless by than was going at his top speed but they were pulling away from them ever so slightly. Than as Hiccup and Toothless rounded a corner they nearly ran into Astrid and her dragon Stormfly. "WATCH IT HICCUP!" She was clearly mad at him for being so reckless which he normally never was.

"Sorry Astrid... by chance did you see anything come this way?" She was clearly confused and spoke upon seeing how he and Toothless were acting. "No I haven't. Why?" Hiccup answered her while still looking around for whatever he saw earlier. "It's just... I caught sight of some sort of dragon that was going very fast between the sea stacks. Somehow it was able to maneuver at speeds faster than what were capable of."

The two got talking and flew off while Atlas and Knighter looked out from their shallow cave hiding spot. Than Atlas reluctantly spoke to Knighter before the two took off back toward there hiding spot that they had lured Hiccup away from. "That was to close pal... and now we have to move our camp yet again." The dragon was clearly as depressed as his rider was for they had already done this many times before.

0*0*0Atlas & Knighter0*0*0

Atlas and Knighter flew out of the sea stacks and low to the water in a thick mist to avoid detection. This was the ninth time they had to move in as many days, so they got fed up with it and decided to leave in the direction that they had seen the group coming and going from. It was a short flight to an island of relative size and it just so happened to be Berk of all places.

The two noticed the village right off and reluctantly they went to a nearby cave above it. By this time Atlas had down in his journal all sorts of information about dragons that went beyond what Hiccup and his friends knew. They didn't pay much attention to, and Atlas wasn't paying much attention to the island for if he did he would of know what it was called.

But it had been ten years sense he had been on Berk and looking down at the village he had grown curios as to what the town was actually doing. So he took his bag from the saddle, put on his helmet, and slipped the bag over one shoulder. Than he turned around and took out the whistle he had carved himself and hung around his neck with some grass he made into string before speaking. Listen Knighter if I blow this whistle I want you to come and get me got it?"

The dragon knew already and Atlas with his helmet on backwards, because it fit better climbed on down the cliff. He would make several more trips down to the village and come back with some food for Knighter. Than one day Atlas was down in the village and somehow no one asked him any questions which made him feel more relaxed. He was curious as to why but he didn't care, yet for some reason he was deep in thought about it.

He was so deep in thought that he walked out of the village and never noticed that he did until he came to the old arena. Looking down in he saw the kids in there with their dragons talking and all he did was stand to watch them. Than as he looked down he finally realized why no one was asking him questions. There was a signal boy down there that looked a lot like him but with a prosthetic foot and a slightly less build than him.

It made sense to him and continued to watch as the chief walked up behind him and spoke after realizing he wasn't his son. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?" Atlas turned around to answer Stoic obviously not surprised by his presence. "My name is Atlas... and from your looks I think you must be the chief here." He was scared but over the years and maybe due to not being around anyone but a dragon he was able to hide it.

"Yes I am, and prey tell what family do you belong to, cause I don't believe I ever met you before today." Atlas not knowing about the island he was on just simply turned his helmet around and pointed toward his family crest that he had scratched onto it. Stoic at first was confused until he saw the crest and he reacted to it violently.

No sooner than he spotted it than Atlas regretted it for he was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the metal bars of the old arena, now turned dragon training school. The ringing from the hit attracted the eyes of everyone in the arena and Hiccup was the first to react to the scene above them. By this time Stoic had grabbed the battle ax off of his back and was ready to use it to cut of Atlas' head. Atlas though was trying to keep calm while not being able to breath and went for his whistle.

Hiccup basically yelled at his dad when he arrived at the scene not knowing what was going on. "DAD! What are you doing?" Stoic just looked at him before answering his sons question in his own sort of way. "Stay back Hiccup this person is bad news, very bad news." As Hiccup tried to convince his dad to let Atlas go he was trying to use the whistle he had.

The first attempt was real faint, and he could just barley hear it with he Night Fury ears. But the second attempt was enough to get Knighter's attention even if it was just barley audible to the Night Fury. The dragon rushed out of the cave to where Atlas was while Stoic prepared to deliver the death blow onto him. Atlas' hand wasn't even halfway down to being a limp swinging limb when Knighter slammed into the Stoic hard.

Stoic was set flying to the side and just barely avoided falling into the sea below the rock cliff they were on. Everyone just stood where they were in astonishment as the dragon eyed everyone like they were a potential enemy. Atlas soon caught his breath and slowly got up at the same time Stoic did and Knighter kept eying the chief as the main threat as of that time.

Stoic looked at the night Fury standing guard over Atlas who was using the cage above the arena to sturdy himself on while he caught his breath. The dragon stood on the bars just above Atlas growling until he said something just barely above a whisper. "I'm... fine... for... now." The dragon at this stepped off the metal bars and stood in front of Atlas who was breathing heavily.

Than after a few more short breaths he spoke in a voice that the other could hear and he managed to stand p without any support as well. "I'm not here... to cause any trouble, but instead... I'm hear to explore really with Knighter." He stopped for a bit before stretching his back and speaking in a much louder voice to his dragon. "Well I think I know where we are now Knighter. Welcome to Berk the home that my family left some time ago, before getting stranded on the island we met on."


End file.
